


Atem's Guy

by WavesOver



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alfred J. Jones(America)/Yugi Mouto has been a crackship that I have had on my brain for years, Forced Kissing, I have no idea how it got started but at this point I don't care, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, mentioned visionship, mostly rated for someones foul mouth, sometimes required sometimes a onesided crush, song lyrics are Alfred's feelings, various other characters mentioned but not part of the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: a Jesse’s Girl inspired story.Unrequired love sucks for everyone, especially for the person who is the target of those feelings.





	Atem's Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a Yugi birthday fic.
> 
> It is now the 24th.
> 
> So it can either count as a late Yugi B-day fic... or an early Atem B-day fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Jessie is a friend  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

 

Yugi often thinks about how lucky he’s been to have someone like Atem in his life. A sweet, dependable guy, smart enough to help him in his class (why the hell he thought that he needed to go to college in the US was a mystery to him), and he was the running back for the football team (not the football _he’s_ familiar with, the American kind).

 

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late late at night

 

He holds him when they watch a film. He makes breakfast when they spend the night at the others place. They help each other study. (he’s gotten pretty good in math throughout the years but English is **not** his strong suit). They have video games nights that last well into the morning.

 

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

 

Atem was the one to comfort him when his grandpa had a heart attack and he only learned weeks after it happened. And the first time he got a bad report card and though that it was the worst thing ever. And the shitty racist remarks that some random guy called him once that left him too scared to leave his room.

I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
But the point is probably moot

 

And he offered comfort to Atem whenever _he_ had to deal with whatever bullshit that came his way. The groups of idiots who call him a terrorist. The asshole that somehow thought that Atem was with a minor. (he maybe short but like hell he was minor. He’s a full year older than Atem.) the jabs from some of his jerkier teammate about who he is and his orientation. The calls from Atem’s psycho fundamentalist uncle that basically said he was going to be damned for all of eternity.

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

 

They encourage each other to pursue their dreams. Atem’s interest in history and how it relates to today. His own pursuit as a game designer. They celebrate each other’s successes and comfort the other when an obstacle gets in front of their path.

 

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

 

But it’s not like they are spending time only with each other. There was Anzu (the reason he even wanted to go to school in America in the first place), Joey (a mutual friend that was part of the reason they are even met to begin with), Duke (a fellow game designer wannabe), Ryou (a fellow nerd with a passion for the occult), Mai (the mom friend that Joey swears he was going to marry, before he found her frenching one of Atem’s history study buddies), Isis(said history study buddy), Mahad (another history study buddy, who was **not** frenched by Mai) Afekia (an ass to most people who Yugi somehow befriended due to a mix of luck, persistence, and the satisfaction of pissing off Atem), Syaoron (proof that book smart does _not_ equal people smart) Seto (a gut that if he didn’t know of his absolute _loathing_ of sexual and romantic attraction, you’d swear that he was half in love with Atem), Usagi, Sakura, Lum, and Ryoko (it’s an inside joke that Atem is the designated gay friend to all the straight girls on campus),  Mana (Atem’s childhood friend that is as interested in dick as Atem is in pussy), and Alfred.

 

Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that

 

Alfred was the school’s quarterback. The big man on campus. The golden boy who could do academics and sports, and succeed in both quite well. The reason that most people on campus even accepted queer people (or at least kept their mouths shut about it). The guy who became one of Atem’s closest friends.

 

And the guy who had a crush on him for who knows how long.

 

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

 

It was just an ordinary day when he learned of the others feelings. They were going to play Super Smash Brawl, when they learned that it was not in the ancient wii that Atem has had for a decade. Atem had left the room to find it when, not even five minutes after he left, the taller blond went in close and forced his lip on Yugi. The kiss was unexpected. He never thought of the other like that. Sure, they played video games with Atem, both of them like burgers, they maybe like a few of the same movies but they never really talked to each other.

 

He pushed the other off. Moved as far as he could to the other side of the room. Looking at the blond as he tried to process what had just happened.  The taller just looked so disappointed. What? Did he really think that he was going to leave someone that he had been with for so long, a boyfriend who he is very in love with, the other guy’s **friend** , for someone who he is only **close to** because of said boyfriend?

 

Fuck that! He wasn’t going to cheat on the best guy he ever dated for some ass who forces himself on his **friend’s boyfriend**!

 

He glared at the blond for all of his worth. Neither of them moving for a good thirty minutes.

 

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

 

“Hey, I finally found the game finally. Turns out it was under my bed this whole time.”

 

Atem’s presence brought them to a ceasefire as they attempted to return to the lighthearted attitude that they had before the kiss. But that still doesn’t change what he _knows_.

 

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl

 

He never told Atem. He assumes that Alfred did the same, since there was no real change in their friendship. That didn’t change that he now felt really uncomfortable and awkward around the football star. He never went out of his way to talk to him. He also kept his distance when they are in the same room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note: everyone is in college. Everyone is over 18.
> 
> Please leave a review if you like it. or if you don't. or if you want to point out some grammatical error you found.


End file.
